


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°37 : Captain en musique

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [37]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Crack, Drabble, Is Steve ashamed, Star Spangled man with a plan, Tony will brown off Steve because Tony is a jerk
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Tony venait de déterrer des images potentiellement compromettantes de Steve... Réaction ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Who Says? » de John Mayer
> 
> Remarque : Encore un petit drabble en passant, parce que le premier Captain America qui est passé à la télé il n'y a pas longtemps m'a donné une nouvelle idée ;)

Tony était tombé complètement par hasard sur un vieux film humoristique... datant des années 1940... autrement dit, un film d'une prestation scénique de Captain America, lorsque le Super Soldat était encore un outil de propagande.

Iron Man s'était écroulé de rire, et ne s'était évidemment pas fait prier de partager la vidéo à toute l'équipe des Avengers. L'hilarité avait gagné les rangs, mais Steve bouda pendant plusieurs jours.

\- C'est certainement ridicule, mais en contexte de guerre, le public a besoin d'être diverti mais aussi d'être encouragé à combattre, avait-il bougonné.

\- Imagine si tu avais fait la même chose à notre époque moderne, pouffa Tony. Captain America qui twerk sur une chanson de Beyoncé... oh là là, mais on devrait vraiment faire quelque chose comme ça !

Et Tony sortit en courant, avant que son idée de génie ne disparaisse. Steve se contenta de cacher son visage entre ses mains en soupirant.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 151. (Euh... ui, j'ai beaucoup, genre beaucoup, dépassé ma limite. Oups.)
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : JE VEUX LA VIDÉO de Cap qui fait un twerk. Je veux voir Sa Sainteté le Fessier de Captain America bouger au rythme de la musique ! x')


End file.
